


Mirror Image

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-27
Updated: 1999-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The Results of Ben at 4 trying to be more like others.This story is a sequel toCarried Away.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Reference for this fiction short is "Carried Away" in which Ben at 4
    cuts off all his curly hair in order to be like the other children he
    knows.
    
    Rated G
    No Pairings
    
    Usual Disclaimers apply.  
    
    I have two frames of reference for these stories.  When my nieces, S
    and K, were very little.  S woke up one morning and had no bangs.  They
    were clipped right down to her skin.  Now S said she didn't do it.  And
    Kim allows to this day that she was "aweep and saw nothing".  Translate
    aweep as asleep.  The whole thing was hysterically funny.  
    
    My other frame of reference is my daughter.  When she was five, we were
    uffering under a really hot spell of weather.  She kept asking for her
    hair to be cut.  We braided it or put in a pony tail and that seemed
    to help.  One morning she came out of her room and had no bangs.  She
    had been really hot during the night, got up and grabbed a pair of scissors
    from her craft box and hacked off her bangs.  No I didn't take pictures,
    but I did have to spend about a half hour cutting her hair to make the
    wispy hair at the front look ok.  We managed. 
    
    TYK  for your time in reading this.
    Lys
    
    Since that fateful day when 4-year-old Ben Fraser had cut off all his
    hair, he had climbed out of bed every morning to run and look in his
    mother's mirror.  
    
    For the first week, nothing changed.  His hair stood about an 1/8 of
    an inch long all over his head, shorter in some places.  His little legs
    would climb up on the chair and survey his mirror image severely.  And
    each day, when there was no change, he would sigh and climb back down
    off the chair. 
    
    His mother, Caroline Fraser, watched him complete his survey of his hair
    every day.  However, she said not a word to him about his hair.  She
    did, however, make him brush the short hair on his head every day.  
    
    During the second week, Ben ran just as quickly every morning to the
    mirror and climbed up for a look. By now it seemed to be growing or at
    least the spaces that were almost bald were growing with dark hair. Each
    day Ben got down off the chair with a disappointed look on his face.
    
    In the third week, his hair seemed to stop growing, but Ben still made
    that trip every morning to his mother's mirror.  His mother was surprised
    that Ben kept up the daily visits to the mirror.  She knew he was plainly
    disappointed with the growth of his hair.  
    
    One evening during the middle of the fourth week, in which Ben still
    got up every morning and ran to the mirror while Caroline was washing
    her son's hair, she noticed that his hair was growing in even curlier
    than before.  She sighed to herself.  Poor Ben, she thought as she scrubbed
    his little head.  She put him to bed knowing that in the morning he would
    see the curls growing back. 
    
    Ben rose and stretched and threw his covers back.  Surely today he would
    see how his hair was growing back.  He slipped from his little bed and
    ran for the chair by his mother's mirror.  He squared his little shoulders,
    took a deep breath and climbed up on the chair to look in the mirror.
    
    It was now perfectly obvious and plain to see that his hair, which had
    been curly before and soft and fine, was now curly and thick and heavy.
    His shoulders slumped and he dropped down to sit on the chair.  Tears
    were in his eyes.  
    
    Caroline watched as she had every morning during the preceding weeks.
    She went to her son and gave him a hug.  "Sometimes," she whispered in
    his ear.  "Sometimes, one has to be careful what one wishes for. Sometimes
    what we want isn't better than what we already have, but it's ok to keep
    wishing son."  She smiled and gave him a kiss.
    
    The door banged open and Bob Fraser carried a new load of firewood into
    the kitchen.  One look at his son's head with it's new growth of hair
    and he smiled and as he ran one of his hands through his own dark, curly
    hair.  "Now that's more like it, a Fraser head of hair."  
    
    Ben and his mother exchanged smiles and laughed.
    
    


End file.
